Bonded By Love Not Memories
by DarkSummerAngle13
Summary: Life for Dan is turend from nearly prefect to pure hell when he gets devestaing news. But what happens when a new girl arrives with no memory of herself? Can Dan bring back her memory? Well one's thing is for sure there Bonded By Love Not Memories.
1. Chapter 1 The Plane Crash

Chapter One: The Plane Crash.

**Hey people here is my new project I am really excited about this one for a important reason. The important reason is I wrote this with the help of my great friend Starbright-708 yey! You should totally cheak her stories. Starbright was my second friend I made and one of my besties. So we wote this back and forth and tada. Plz read and review oh and no flames.**

*** Dan (Bayview )***

Life for Dan Kuso was perfect in every aspect. He was the most popular guy at Bayview Academy thanks to his number one rank in Bakugan Interspace. He passed all his subjects in school thanks to his super intelligent friend Marucho, who had volunteered to be his tutor. Dan had saved the world once or twice and some dimensions in between. He was practically known as a legend in almost all the galaxy. Yeah, his life was almost perfect for him. Almost perfect.

Why almost prefect? Well because none of the things Dan had made him happy. His fame and glory didn't mean anything if his blue haired girlfriend wasn't there to share it with him.

Runo.

Just thinking about her name made him smile. He remembered everything about her. Yes. Everything. Her light blue wavy hair, her pale skin, her blue-green eyes, heck, he even remembered her smile. He remembered every single detail no matter how small. Truth to be told, he really missed her. Not a single day passed where he didn't think of her. He guessed that meant he truly loved her. He would never let it show but without her he felt half dead. Yes, half dead. It was like he was physically alive but dead, emotionally. Without his lover, his soul mate, his... .well his everything, he felt just like a zombie..It was torture not to see his Runo.

He wasn't able to hug her or feel her lips pressed against his. To him, knowing she is there but not being able to speak with her face to face was pure torment. He understood very well that his father made the right choice when he accepted the promotion given to him by his boss. But he kept asking himself one question. Why did he and his family have to move to America when his friends and Runo were in Japan? He hated that the only contact he had with his lover was through letters or by video phone he could not even see her in Bakugan Interspace because of Tigrera retiring from brawling and Runo would never replace Tigrera. Her loyalty to her Bakugan seemed so complex for a 16 1/ 2 teenage boy to understand. But he did. Even he would have done the same thing if Drago had retired. But then again, couldn't he just stay at Marucho's home? No, his parents had told him that he needed to be with his family- but they didn't understand that to Dan, his friends are his family. Japan was his home, the place he grew up in and… the very place he met his friends; Shun, Marucho , Julie, Alice and… Runo.

But his parents still argued. They even said that he would make new friends, which was true. He met Jake. Okay, Jake was a great guy but he was not them (his friends). And most importantly he was not Runo. All though Dan's parents had won the little battle they had, he later found out that one of his friends would live in Bayview too. He secretly hoped it would be Runo but his hopes faded as he saw Julie move in. Not that he wasn't happy about Julie's arrival… it' that, he actually thought it would be…Runo.

Days went slowly for Dan. The days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. But Dan wasn't alone. His feelings were also being experienced by a light blue haired girl. Who? Well it was none other than Runo. Runo Misaki.

*** Runo (Wordington )***

Runo felt gloomy yet again as she cleaned the tables in her parent's café. It seemed like she always felt gloomy or blue since her boyfriend left for America. She would always be sad, no one could get her to cheer up at least for a few minutes. Not even

Alice, her best friend could make her smile.

It seemed as if Runo's life had been taken away from her- just like her boyfriend. Life seemed dreadful for her now. Sure she was still the honorary student in her class and all her teachers adored her and almost every boy she knew drooled over her but nothing seemed good enough anymore for the fifteen year old girl. Without her boyfriend Dan, she felt as if the whole world had collapsed on her. She kept writing to him every day but she was sure he got the letters really late because of the distance between them. He even sent her presents every now and then. Phone calls would be occasional but it never gave her the same feeling as when she was actually with him face to face.

As down hearted as Runo was, she knew that no ocean, no land and absolutely no distance would truly separate them because they loved each other deeply and their love would never die. Its flame just kept getting bigger and bigger. What was the saying? Oh yeah , "The heart grows founder by distance" or "You never know what you have until it's out of reach" Well, now she knew that those sayings were true. Oh how she longed to hear Dan speak, to hear his laughter that sent welcomed shivers down her spine, to see; his goofy grin, his light chocolate brown reddish eyes, to experience his; courage, his bravery and his constant will to put others needs before his own. She could go on and on but what she really missed most was… just… having him near her. She remeberd the days he would wrap his arms around her, press his lips against hers, tell her that she was the only one he loved and nothing could ever come between them. Nothing.

All those were distant memories now. Every day, she would cry herself to sleep. Her parents thought she was over reacting but little did they know that to Runo, her feelings towards Dan weren't just a teenage crush. And his departure left a huge scar on her heart.

Like every other night, Runo lay on her bed, crying as she hugged a stuffed teddy bear Dan had sent her three months ago. It was a night before her birthday and the thought of a surprise had completely never occurred to her. But little did she know…

**Next day (Runo 's birthday)**

Runo woke up late as usual. She brushed her teeth, took a quick shower and dressed up. As she was dressing up, her eyes accidentally landed on the calendar that was put up right next to her wardrobe. She realized that it was Saturday. Perfect. And to

think she was worried. Today was her day off. For some reason she looked up the date and her eyes widened in shock.

It was her birthday!

It was the day she turned sixteen. Most teenage girls would love this day but to her it really did not matter. How could she enjoy it when she was going to spend it without Dan. Runo was going to change her clothes and pick something that actually represented her mood- BLACK. But sadly her thoughts were immediately cut off when she heard her mum's voice outside her door.

"Runo, sweetie? Are you up yet?" Mrs. Misaki asked as she opened Runo's bedroom door. Runo smiled at her mother and replied,

"Yeah mum. I'm up. I' ll be down in a minute."

"Breakfast is ready. And guess what, I've made you a little surprise! Today is a special day for my special little girl after all." Stated Mrs. Misaki with so much enthusiasm one could clearly compare her to Julie.

Runo resisted the urge to say, "There 's nothing special today ." Instead she just smiled and gave out one of her fake laughs. Mrs. Misaki's enthusiasm dimmed as she heard her daughter's laughter. It was the one she always put up to let people think she's happy when in reality, she was not. For some reason, Runo had developed it when Dan moved to the U.S.

"Well uh… you better hurry before it gets cold. Oh and I almost forgot. You got mail." Stated Mrs. Misaki as she too faked a smile. She handed Runo a letter as well as a medium sized package before darting out of the room. Runo looked at the items in her hands curiously before opening it. She wasn't expecting any mail that day. She started to open up the letter and she immediately smiled as she realized the name of the sender.

_Dan_.

She sat down on her bed and fully opened up the letter:

**Dear Kid,**

** Ha ha you can't hit me XD. How are you? Well, I'm fine… oh who am I kiddin? I miss you a lot! You know since I returned from the war I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you so much! I know this will sound corny but I miss your smile, your laughter, your light blue soft silky hair, you green- blue eyes and… your short temper hehe. And, let's keep this a secret. You wanna know what I miss the most? Well, I miss you lips, your taste. I still remember that last kiss we shared back at the airport before I left. **

Runo let out a tiny laugh as the memory flashed inside her mind.

**Any who, I wanna wish you a happy birthday. I know it not 'today ' (I mean the date I wrote this cheesy letter) but according to my calculations. It has arrived just in time. Yes, I did the math. Oh, and did you know Shun plans to move here. He said it had something to do with his grandpa expanding their family business Or something like that...**

"Great, another friend is planning to leave me!" Runo said out loud to no one in particular.

"Never mind, I' ll kill him for not telling me later. " She thought as she let out a sigh.

**Everyone back here wishes you a happy birthday (as in, me, mom, dad and Julie). Jake says congrats too. I know you two haven't met but I've told him so much about you he could practically write a book XD I don't have much to say here except, I love you and… check out the package I sent you! I'm sure you'll like it.**

**See ya! **

Runo couldn 't help but smile at what Dan had done for her. They were miles apart yet he still remembered to send her a gift on her birthday. She opened up the package only to see a snow globe, a necklace and two roses (a red one and a white one). Runo knew the roses were plastic but it was okay with her. Real roses would have withered away before they even got to her. Plus, it's not like she could complain. In a way, the flowers looked so life like she wondered how much he could have spent for them. Runo was overjoyed at the sight of the snow globe. Not because of the fact she got a new snow globe but because of what was inside. Right in the center, was a miniature statue of a blue haired woman wearing a white dress with a red ribbion in her waist and a brown. haired guy in a tuxedo, holding on to each other as if they were waltzing. If you shook the globe not only would you disrupt the snow but you would also cause the mini statues inside to start dancing . Underneath the snow globe, was a little note that seemed to be written down in a hurry.

** So, did you like it? Good! I knew you would. Personally, I thought they were like us (the Snow Globe that is). I'm guessing you' re kinda puzzled by the roses. Well, let me explain: The red one represents the strength of our love. It means that our love is strong and it will never burn out. And the white one represents the purity our love. There is no evil in it… (I forgot what Julie told me to write but you get the point right?) Oh and the necklace, I found it and bought it for you. It kinda reminded me of you. It may have been pretty but let 's face it. It's not as beautiful as you. (I'm being corny again right XD) Anyway, I gotta go now. I'm being chased by a hoard of crazy witches!**

**Dan. ^-^**

Crazy witches. Runo laughed at the nickname Dan had managed to give his fan girls. The fact that Dan was honest and always told/ wrote her about his unpleasant encounters with them made her trust him even more. His relation with his fan girls wasn't one that would make her jealous.

**P.S. I love you Runo. And… uh… be careful with those 'dogs' (if any of them try to lay a finger on you I will…)**

**See ya! **

"Dogs." She said as a smile adorned her face. Like his fan girls, Dan had also managed to nick-name Runo's fan boys. Their relationship couldn't get any better.

"I love you too, Dan." She whispered as she put the gift back into the parcel. She couldn' t help but laugh at Dan's childishness. He was 16 goin on 17 but he still acted like he was 10. She placed her gift and letter on her bed before hurrying out of her room much happier than when she had woken up she returend quickly after realizing something. She quickly put on the neckless and put the one of the roses in her hair since her hair was in a low side ponytail it fit her prefectly. She out the other rose in her pocket and then out the snow globe in her nightstand.

"Maybe today isn't going to be so horrible." Thought Runo as she made her way downstairs.

"Look princess. Your mom and I got you this. " Said Runo's father as he handed her an envelop. He was the first one to spot her as she got into the living room.

"Thanks Mom, Dad" Runo said as she hugged them.

"Uhm… Your welcome." They said in unison. They were both shocked that Runo was actually happy. Then it dawned on them. The things she had received had probably been from Dan. Once they realized this they hugged her back and smiled too.

Runo was about to open the envelop when she spoted gift on the table one from each of her firends, and for the first time in months, Runo was actually happy.

She got a friendship bracelet from Alice. She also got a new outfit that fit both her personality and her taste. She was surprised that Alice could have chosen such a thing. From Shun, she got a sorry letter (because he was moving away) and a picture frame of her and him that read Siblings till the end.

"Shun was forced to do this." She thought. Because she knew that never in a million years would Shun, the cool ninja do such a thing.

She smiled as she imagined what would occour if they were actually here she would proubably give him a mockingly smile at him and he would just roll his eyes. But then he later gave in with one of his famouse smirks.

On the other hand Marucho got her a new laptop. The note said that it hadn't even got out into stores yet and she would be the first ever person to use it. Julie got her another friendship braclet and a make up set she rolled her eyes at her present.

Runo thought that was it until she remembered about the envelop her parents had given her earlier on. Without hesitation opened it. She gasped. In there, were three airline tickets. One for her and the other two were for her parents to Bayview. She laughed and hugged them while tears of joy streamed down her face. She had a mixture of emotions at the time but she didn't care.

"Thanks you so much! You guys are the best parents in the whole world! I could never have asked for more! I don't think I'd ever be able to repay you." She said as she still hugged them.

"No need to worry princess. We just wanted to see you smile again." Her father said.

"Now Runo dear, we better have breakfast fast. The plane leaves in a few hours so we'll need to start packing as soon as possible." Runo's mother said as she led the way to the dining room.

Runo nodded and quickly went after her mother and father. She knew that after breakfast, she'd have to go get packed and then….say good bye to her home for know. This truly was the best birthday ever.

*** Dan (Bayview )***

"And the winner yet again is Dan Kuso of The Battle Brawlers" Said the announcer. Loud cheering noises were heard after he finished his statement.

"We did it buddy." He told his guardian Bakugan as he popped up on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you don't seem too in to it today Dan. Does it have something to with Runo." Drago asked.

"You're right. I' m not so in the mood today. And yeah, you're right it's Runo. She's always in my mind Drago." Dan would have lied but what was the use?

"It's alright Dan I know how you feel. " Drago said. Dan knew he was thinking of Wavern by his tone but didn't say anything as he let his friend take a walk down memory lane. Their thoughts were immediately interrupted by someone calling Dan's name.

"Dan! Dan!" It was Marucho .

"Yeah Marucho what's up" Dan asked.

"I have great news." He said while smiling.

"Yeah. What is it?" Dan asked. He wasn't interested in the least bit because to him nothing could be great without Runo.

"Um well Runo-" Marucho started but was immediately cut off by Dan.

"Runo? What is it? Did something happen? What's wrong?" Dan asked while shaking the younger brawlers shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong Dan. On the contrary it's great news. Runo plans to visit Bayview. And if my sources are right , she'll be arriving tomorrow."

It took a few seconds for Marucho's words to sink in. And when they did, the short blond found himself wrapped in an enormous rib crushing hug.

"Thanks Marucho!" Dan yelled as he Ieft interspace. He quickly went home and… prepared. Finally he was going to see Runo. His Runo, His Girl, His everything.

***Runo ***

As soon as Runo and her parents arrived to the airport she felt anxiety build up in her. Finally after months she will be seeing Dan. She also felt like something really bad was going to happen but Runo being who she is, ignored it. When they got seated it started raining. She thought nothing of it and started thinking of how life in Bayview would be like. Suddenly she fell asleep...

"Passengers please fasten your seat belts. Please be prepared for an emergency landing." Said the announcer, completely pulling Runo out of her slumber. She did as she was told. Suddenly… they hit something and everything went black.

***Dan***

Dan woke up panting like crazy and completely covered in sweat..He felt like something had happened and it was definitely not good.

"Dan, is something wrong?" said Drago

"I had a dream… it was about Runo. She… She… the plane…" Dan replied in between breaths.

"Don't worry, it was probably just a nightmare. I'm sure Runo is fine. Just go back to sleep." Drago said.

"Yeah I guess you are right" He stated. Even though he lay down on his bed, something told him his dream was not a just a nightmare. He woke up earlier than he normally did and for some reason he felt compelled to turn on the news. As he did, he gasped.

There, in the T.V screen was the image of the airplane which was said to have crashed the previous night.

"We are here in Hudson bay in New York to report that there has been a Plane crash. The plane was destined to go from Japan to California in the town of Bayview." Stated the reporter.

He stood there, frozen in place. Surely it couldn't have been Runo was in. He started panicking. When the announcer said the flight's name, he nearly fainted. He knew for a fact that it was Runo's flight. He fought back tears while he listened.

"Many people are injured. Some have died and others are in unstable condition. If you have a love one please contact…" Dan froze in place.

_Oh God please let Runo be well_. He kept panicking while the words: _'Plane crash' _were echoing in his mind.

**So did you like it plz tell us. Any who updates will be slow because of time zones and school so anywho bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Day You Slipped Away

Chapter 2- The Day You Slipped Away.

**Hey everybody thanks sooooo much for the reviews they made me smile and others made me giggle. I never thought you guys were going to like it but I guess I was wrong. :) Anywho since everybody in there reviews wanted me to update as soon as I could i did. And just for all of you to know i have four chapters written but...I have to review them for spelling then send it to my friend so she can add a few things nd suff but no worries. Just as soon as I finish by other story I am going to put the spotlight on this one. **

**On another note I am going to start thanking everybody that reviewed in order kay.**

• isa177

• Alian Marvell

• Rachel

• Red Riding Storm

• Yippie

• TwoLoverButterfly

• goodgirl21

• PussyCatMewMew

• Last moment

• PetiteLituanien

• Runos1 ultimet fan

• Breezyfeather

**And one of besties Starbright 708 I know I've been thanking you for making me create this story alot but again thanks. Without you correcting my spelling and grammer and adding a little of your taste this would'nt be well this...Our story. Well enough of my talking I hope u enjoy this chapter, here is **

Chapter 2~ The day You Slipped Away

**Somewhere In New York…**

Somewhere in the streets of New York, a girl covered in ashes was lying on the floor. She looked dirty and hurt with cuts all over her body. Most of her clothing was in shreds. The girl was unconscious. Suddenly, a man in a black car pulled over right across the street after seeing the girl. He quickly got off his car and went to check her pulse. He noticed the faint thumping that seemed to make its through her wrist. He didn't mind much because at least she was alive. Without any hesitation, he lifted the girl up and carried her all the way to his car. He needed to take her to the hospital and fast. He drove to the nearest one in the area they were in. When he arrived at his desired destination, a group of doctors and nurses came to assist him. A short while after the girl had been whisked away; a nurse came up to him with a form and asked him about what relationship he had with the teen.

"I'm her father's best friend, she's been missing for days and when I found her she was… like this" He lied. The nurse nodded and went away.

The man in the dark suit sighed. He knew this pesky girl was not Lucia Henry. No, she was not as she looked nothing like her. The only thing similar between those two would be there hair color, age and eye color. Nothing more.

He suspected she was one of the survivors of the recent plane crash but he decided to keep quite. If he said that this girl was in fact Lucia then he was sure they would stop searching for the real one. Yes, that was what he was going to say. He couldn't risk his "best friend" finding out his plans. No, he just couldn't. He knew if they ever found out that real Lucia was on a "little trip to hell" caused by him then he would be in trouble... And if they ever found her she would not hesitate on telling her father about his evil schemes.

"James...I 've found your daughter...Yes.. .Alright I'll wait for you." He smirked as he finished talking to his "best friend."

As he finished talking a nurse came up to him and orderd him to follow her, he did. It had been quite some time since the girl had been rushed into the care unit and most of her fatal wounds had been treated. The man followed the nurse into the room the girl was staying. He approached her bed slowly and silently as if even the slightest of noise would wake her from her slumber. The nurse took this as the perfect moment to leave the two alone. She quickly made her way out of the room but not before checking if everything on the girl was in good condition.

"You'll be great use to me girl." The suited man said as he touched the girl's cheek.

He couldn't help but smile evilly to himself.

Ooo. Moments Later. ooO

"Richard! Where is she? Tell me!" Pleaded a man. He looked like he was in his early 30's but he had not one wrinkle or any sign of ageing. No, he was handsome and very well built.

"She's in there but she's still asleep." The man in the black suite replied as he pointed to a room. The man ran to the room and opened the door. He gasped when he spotted his "daughter" in the bed. Tears formed in his eyes and in a matter of seconds he was by her side. He couldn't let this happen. No, not again. He already went through his wife' s death and he couldn't imagine his daughter going through the same thing. He smiled as he brushed a strand of her hair with his fingers. While doing that, he happened to spot a rose. He smiled and fixed it on her light blue hair.

"Please be okay Lucy. My darling princess." He whispered. Just then, she started fluttering her eyes open.

[Runo 's P.O. V.]

I opened my eyes. I had to adjust my sight at first but then Everything became visible. I looked at everything around me..._Where_ _am_ _I?_ _Am I in a hospital?_ I looked around some more and found a man I never seen before. He looked in like he was in his late 30's. He had blue green eyes and had a caring smile. He was muscular. I'm sure many women wouldn't mind going on a date with him. Even with all those good looks, he looked like someone who had suffered a lot of pain. Surprisingly, he looked happy to see me awake. _Who is he? Do I know him? Is he my father? More importantly who am I? _I was lost in my own train of thoughts until I heard the man speak.

"Lucy, are you okay? Who hurt you?" The man asked me. Lucy? Was that my name?

"Who. ..Who am I?" I asked softly. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"You... You don't remember anything sweety?" He asked in a fatherly voice.

"No.. .Are you my dad?" I asked, he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and I'll take better care of you so don't worry. You'll get back your memory." He said gently. I nodded.

"Yeah." I answered shyly. For some reason everything feels. ...wrong.

[End of P.O .V.]

{2 Months Later}

"C'mon Lucy it was just a kiss… It's normal we are dating after all." A jet black haired boy with dark brown eyes said to the blue haired beauty who was now boiling with anger.

"Yes! But I told you I did not want to! I know everybody says that we kissed a lot when I had my memories but I'm just not so sure." The girl known as Lucy reported.

"I'm sorry honey here let me make it up to you " The boy told her.

"No it's alright besides I have to get home Luke" Lucy stated before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, but… are you mad?" He asked.

"No.. .I'm not. Bye!" She said waving good bye as she managed a smile. Once "Lucia" left, the man who found her on the streets came out of the shadows. He approached his son and asked,

"Luke is everything alright?"

'"No! This pesky girl just keeps being stubborn! Why do I have to

this?"

"Because, if you want to live in luxury everyday you must insure your future and that means staying with Lucia." The adult stated.

"But she's not even Lucia. ...Lucia used to be much easier to manipulate then this pesky girl!" Luke shouted crossing his hands.

"But James doesn't know that! Now shut it and let' s go eat." The man ordered instantly Luke fallowed. He was getting impatient and Luke knew that. Since he didn't want to anger his father any more he did as he was told with no comment or question.

+~°In the Henry Household°~+

"Princess, how was your date?" James asked "his daughter".

"It was fine ...I'm going to bed early dad." The teenage girl responded as she headed up the stairs.

Once she was inside she stood for a minute and sighed. _Why does everything here feel wrong._ She asked herself. She felt as if someone was missing like...like Luke was'nt the one who was supposed to kiss her...Everything felt as if she belonged to someone else...Like no one could touch her, hug her, and more importanly no one could kiss her but...Him...But who was he?

_ Ugh Lucia your just imagining things this is your life...No it's not...Ugh stop it._ Lucia kept battaling inside her head. She felt as if her heart said something and her logic told her otherwise. _Just go to sleep Lucia._ She put on her pj's and went under her covers. She waited intill slumber over took her and when it did. She dreamt.

¤Runo / Lucia's Dream¤

[Runo 's P.O. V.]

_ "Dan! Let's go play outside" I said excitedly._

_ "Come on Runo. It's raining... why don't we go see movie." A chocolate brown hair said to me. I assumed he was Dan._

_ "Come on Dan I love the rain! I think it great...Please ." I pleaded. He sighed._

_ "Fine." He said as he gave in._

_ "Great let' s go!" I said while grabbing on to his hand. All of a sudden I felt warm and protected. I couldn't fight the blush that made its way into my cheeks. The next few hours we spent playing, laughing and just fooling around…in the rain._

_ "Are you happy... Now we're all wet!" Dan said in between laughs._

_ "Very!" I said giggling. I smiled…and then my dream changed to a different setting. I believed it was an airport._

_ "Promise not to forget me okay. " I said while tears were falling down my cheeks ._

_ "Runo, you know I wouldn't forget you even if I wanted to. Plus, we will always keep in contact, right?" I forced a smile as he told me this ._

_ "Right." I said._

_ "One last thing." He looked in my eyes. Before I knew it, he leaned in and my eyes widened as his lips pressed against mine. It felt so good and I instantly kissed back. He took my breath away with that kiss. It was a great one to say the least._

_ "I love you" He whispered when we pulled back._

_ "I Love you too" I replied._

_ We hugged one more time and he left just like that. I cried once again and raced after him but he was...gone._

¤End of Runo/ Lucia's Dream¤

"Dan!" I woke up in cold sweat.

"Don't go. .." I continued .

[End of Runo' s P.O.V .]

[Dan's P.O. V]

I looked out the window in my bedroom. It was raining, I remembered when I loved the rain... I loved it because Runo did. When it rained we use to spend all day outside playing, laughing, and just having fun. Now I despise it because the rain brings back painful memories that I so desperately wanted to forget.

I remembered the day ... the painful day in which I found out that I could no longer see my Runo. The day I found out I could never feel her lips pressed against mine. The day I found out I could never feel her body pressed against mine in a warm filled hug. The day I found out I could not see her beautiful green- blue eyes. I clutched my fists and forced my eyes closed but still tears started rolling down my cheeks. I looked back at my night stand photo of Runo and me on our first date. I hated the fact that the only way I could see her was through a lifeless picture. I remembered the day so perfectly. All the pain I felt. I sat down on my bed looking at our picture. I smiled bitterly as I remembered arriving late...as usual and falling out of my bike as I saw her appearance. I laughed bitterly as I remembered her face when I commented only on her French hat.

All those happy memories faded when I remembered the cold hard truth. The fact that the plane Runo was in had just crashed and the fact that I' ll never be with her ever again. I also remembered how all my friends came over when they found out what happened.

~~F~~ L~~A ~~S~~H~~ B~~ A~~ C~~ K~~

** "Daniel why are you up at this hour?" My mom asked as she headed down the stairs.**

** "Plane crash!"**

** My mom looked at me, confused by my answer.**

** "Daniel what are you talking about?" My mom asked me worriedly.**

** "Are you alright dear?" She asked after noticing my silence.**

** "Runo..." I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to stop the tears that wanted to come out.**

** "Sweety, I know you miss Runo bu-" I stopped her before she could say more.**

** "NO...You don't understand...Her plane... Crashed!" I snapped she covered her mouth with her hands and sat beside me.**

** "Oh Daniel!" She started. I covered my face with my hands.**

** "Mom...She... She...She can't be gone...She just...Just Can't?" I told her tears flowing all over my face.**

** "Sweety there is nothing we could do...Just ..." She stopped.**

** "JUST WHAT! FORGET HER? NO! I WON'T EVER FORGET HER... SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND! HOW COULD I JUST FORGET HER?" I yelled at her. She looked taken aback but sighed.**

** "Dan I never said that...I also cared for Runo everybody that knew her did but sometimes they have to go but a part of them stays with you… always." She told me.**

** "But that's just it I don't want a part of her I want her! Only her! With me by my side she is everything to me... Everything." I said as I tried to stop the tears from flowing. But every time I did more would just come out.**

** She was about to say something but I ran up stairs and started crying repeating Runo's name over and over again. Hours later I fell asleep to a dark nightmare.**

** Weeks went by and I never went outside my room except for normal things like eating and going to the bathroom and school. I hardly ever talked.**

** "Dan are you sure you're okay?" Julie asked one day as they walkd home from school. She was affected to just like all there friends but they knew crying was'nt going to resolve things.**

** "I SAID YES!" I snapped. I then realized what I did so I apologized and ran off .**

~~E~~ N~~D ~~~~O~~F~~~~ F~~L~~ A~~ S~~H~~B ~~A ~~C~~ K~~

I've been such a jerk to my friends and family ever since the day you slipped away. I need you Runo…Please come back..

To Be Continued...

**So did you guys like it. Please tell me make suggestions that The only way I Can improve. Plz tell me oh and the more reviwes I get the faster I write the faster I get and the faster I update. Anywho plz excuse my grammer and spelling but know no one's prefect not even me nor my friend. Oh and see ya.**

**From **

** ~DarkSummerAngle13=)**

** ~Starbright-708 =)**

**P.S expect an update on september 29th or earlier cause I have the 29th & 30th off from skool so maybe two chapter maybe will see. Intill next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 It Hurts

Chapter 3 ~ It Hurts.

**Hey there readers as promiced I have the next chapter up and thanks soooooooo much for the reviews they all made me happy. So I am going to thank them and answer the questions well if they have any.**

**°TwoLoverButterfly- **Thanks for reading and hope ur enjoying this story.

**°Breezyfeather- **Thanks for the advice I'll be sure to work on it.

**°Yippie- **Thanks for the kind words they mean alot.

**°Last moment-** Yeah I hate Luke too but he is going to be needed in later chapters and Awww thanks so much for liking my story.

**°PussyCatMewMew- **Lol u always make me laugh. And yep I really wanted for the story to show how much Dan loves Runo. Anyway hope u enjoy this chappie.

**°Alian Marvell- **Thanks for the kind words and for liking my stories and I'll be sure to update as fast as I can.

**°Moon Signal- **Thanks for reviewing and as first the answers you'll soon find out. Well tigrera's location that is but don't worry Dan will find Runo or rather- wait ur going to have to wait.

**°Red Riding Storm- **Thank you so much for the words and here it is hope it is to ur liking.

**°Runos1 ultimet fan-** Thanks! ^-^ again ur answer will be answerd in proubably the next chapter.

**°isa177- **:] Thank u. And hope I did not take to long.

**°witchs dream-** Don't worry I will.

**°PetiteLituanien- **Thanks sooo much and again I'll update as soon as I can. P.S sorry I made u cry...I think?

**°SunnyTheBunny- **I did well I guess that means u enjoy this and besides I cry allll the time when I read stories that are sad.

**°SweetLilyDreamer-** Thanks and I will ASAP

**°Starbright-708- **Thank u for sending this on time saved me from getting eaten. ;) And u sooo need the credit u helped me fill this story with...life.

**Thanks again to all and for the once who read. Hope you enjoy this chappter.**

•°Dan's P.O.V•°

I sit in the silence of my room. The silent ecoeing of my room sounds alot like your voice. I sigh there I go again thinking of you...I guess I can't help it. Thinking of you Runo is something I do...Naturally. Yes Naturally that was the word. I smirk as I look around my bed room everything is a mess, clothes here shoes there everything is a disaster, I wonder what Runo would say, She _would prouably start screaming at me telling me to clean up and telling me in the prosses that I need t order my room._ I think to myself.

"Dan dinner's ready." I hear my mom call out to me. I sigh and prossed to head down the stairs.

"Hey Dad." I greet silently.

"Hey there Daniel how was school?" I hear him ask me with a smile.

"Same...I guess." I say not really looking at him but insted my food. My mom made loin tips my now least favorite food. It became my least because even my now least favorite food reminds me of the first day I met Runo well face to face that is.

I remeber feeling a bunch of butterflies filling inside my tummy. A whole bunch of new emotians filling my insides like a electric current. Sure I had some crushes when I was little but none of them made me feel like Runo made me feel. Runo sparked feelings I never knew I had I never knew it back then but I guess that was the day I really started falling for her.

"...Dan...Dan" I turn and see my Dad trying to get me to listen.

"Sorry Dad...What were you saying?" I ask politly. He sighed and looked at me with consern evident in his eyes.

"Look Dan...I was saying that you need to return to your old self...I know that you miss your girlfriend but she's dea-...I mean gone and you can't do anything about it, god decided that it was time to take her home and I am afried she won't come back...Get another girlfriend, save the world again do something but just forget...Her." He said as he started eating his dinner like nothing happend anger started to boil inside me.

"Mom...I am going for a walk don't wait for me" I said controling my anger. My mom nodded and glared at my father.

I grabed my warm jacket and shut the door. I don't bother to tell anything to Drago considering he went for a vist to New Vestria to see Tigrera. Since Drago was living with me Tigrera was left looking after the planet. Every once in a while Drago would vist and talk to Tigrera. All thou Tigrera loved Runo very much she knew she needed to move on I, at first could'nt belive it but during time I learnd that someone had to do it and Tigrera was the one. I sigh and look at the path way around me.

It was around 11 p.m. So I had about an hour alone. As I walk through Bayview Town I can't help glare at everything my eyes landed on. If it weren't for me moving here, Runo would have never had to come and visit me. She would never have had to board the plane. She would have never gotten into that accident. She wouldn't be… dead. My anger wasn't really directed at this town. I knew it was my dad's stupid job that caused all this. If he had never gotten that promotion, I would have never had to move. And Runo would still be with me.

Maybe my dad's job wasn't fully to blame. I actually played a big part myself. If Runo and I never fell in love she would probably never had to come here. Yes, it was me. I am the reason she's dead. I let out a silent growl as tears stung my eyes threatening to fall. No matter how many times I cried, I couldn't bring myself to stop. Guilt was eating me up day by day. If I kept this up, I'd definitely end up joining Runo in the afterlife.

_**Death**_.

Maybe that was what I needed. I could commit suicide and Runo and I would finally be united. No. I couldn't do that. It would simply be selfish. My parents, friends… I couldn't just leave them like that. Surely, my demise would leave a huge gap in their hearts. But Runo… I was too lost in thought as I continued to walk through the streets. I had no idea where I was going but it seemed my legs had a mind of its own. My eyes were glued to the ground as my bangs framed my eyes. The position was definitely not my style but I didn't care. I was no longer the cheerful, happy guy who would flash a smile even if it meant at his own expense.

I was too busy debating with myself on ending my miserable life or not to notice the fact that my hands found their way into my pockets. This was less Dan and more Shun. I suppose I needed a docter ASAP. In due time, I found myself at the pier. How I got there, I'll never know. I sighed and look up at the starless sky.

_Runo_.

I found myself thinking of her... again. I smiled a little and for a second I thought I saw Runo's smiling face in the sky.

"It's so frustrating ya know. I feel like a psycho not looking for you." I whispered to no one in particular as I looked at the stars. No one was there at the abandoned part of the pier. Let alone at this time of night. I let out another sigh. Then I continued,

"Why do people say you're gone?...I know you're not..You…You promised...We promised we would always be together till the end of our lives and…Beyond.…Surely you could never break that promise...Right?"

I was definitely going crazy. My sanity was slowly leaving me as time went by. The tears that were threatening my eyes the whole time started to flow freely,

"I know you wouldn't...So why did you?...No you… You can't be gone." The final sentence was the one that made the most sense to me, my heart has always been right even if my mind said otherwise. Why would it be wrong this time?

"You know...Our love has built itself in every layer of my being. It's what keeps me battling, keeps me from giving up...It's actually what has been keeping me alive." I said. Not caring to wipe out the tears on my face.

"I can't ever make it fade away...Or at least try it... I don't even want to try. Scratch that, I can't even make our love fade."

"My dad has been saying I should get another girlfriend for the past few days...But I always say no. Yep no, because I can't and won't want anyone besides you...God I don't even want to want anyone besides you." What I said was 100% true. I didn't believe my dad expected me to forget Runo just like that.

"The weeks are so eternal now. Being without you is so...Suffocating. I would do anything for everything to go back to how it was. It hurts to be alive so just please come back...I need you Runo." I said as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"Please come back or else I'll die... My mind says you're gone and that it's not likely you could survive such an accident...But my heart argues because I've survived tougher things and I am not half as great as you are Runo. So, my heart telling me you survived… And I will believe my heart until it tells me otherwise." I let out a slight smile as I said the last part.

"Because… My love for you is so much deeper than…. than the… depths of the ocean. And I wanna look for you but I guess I'm just...Afraid of what I find. Afraid that you might actually be gone..."

"And it hurts... It hurts not being near you and I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did not love you so much. Loving you like this and not being with you tears me apart. I… I remember our dreams."

~~F~~L~~A~~S~~H~~B~~A~~C~~K

•+No One's P.O.V+•

"Dan can I ask you something?" A blue haired teen asked her messy haired boyfriend.

"Sure Runo...What's your question?" Dan asked.

"What do you seem me doing in the future?" Runo asked as she leaned on Dan's shoulder. They were in the park's bench sitting with their fingers tangled in each others.

"Umm...Graduating...Becoming the best Doctor in Japan...You by my side of course... Married to me. With dozens of children who'll each have your beautiful blue-green eyes." Dan answered looking at his girlfriend. Runo blushed at the statement.

"Really...Thinking of children already when you haven't even asked me if I wanted to marry you." Runo teased.

Dan chuckled slightly and said, "I don't have to ask."

"Huh? Why? Doesn't my opinion matter?" Runo asked. Completely glaring daggers at her boyfriend.

"Nope... You wanna know why?" He waited until Runo nodded.

"Because you belong to me." He answered as he ran away from Runo. Dan knew that his statement would earn him a bonk in the head if he stayed in his previous position.

"I am not your property Daniel!" Runo yelled as she reached for the nearest object she could find. A stick. A really big stick!

"But you are...You are mine… Mine alone and no else's.." Dan ducked one of Runo's blows. He continued,

"You're mine just like I'm yours." He said smirking. Runo blushed this time. Completely forgetting about the anger and rage she had a few seconds ago.

"You're so corny." Runo stated looking away. She tossed the stick she was holding down on the ground- but not so far from where she was standing. Just in case.

"Yep." Dan smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Such a goof... I don't even know why I put up with you." Runo whispered as she crossed her hands.

"Your goof... And you put up with me because you love me." Dan said, smirking once again. He moved all the way behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Oh let go of me…And take that smirk off...Now! Stop fooling around Dan." Runo ordered,

"People could be watching."

"I don't care." Runo glared at him. He let out a sigh of defeat and said,

"Fine. Anyway back to the marriage. We'll be married and we'll have a big house… which will most probably be messy."

"Wonder why?" Runo whispered sarcastically.

"Why do you say that Runo? " Dan asked. Completely oblivious to what his girlfriend was implying.

"Nothing honey. Anyway what names should we give them?" Asked Runo. She tried to change the topic and luckily it worked. Good thing Dan wasn't a very sharp person.

"Umm...Something with the letter D" Dan said thoughtfully.

"Why D?" Runo asked suspiciously.

"Because they have to be named after the dad!" Dan said grinning like a idiot.

"Ha! Who said you were going to name them." Runo reported.

"Me!"

"Yeah right."

"We'll see about that."

"Your on Kuso!"

Dan smiled as he stated his decision, "Very well. But first we get married and then we have this fight then we'll see who wins."

"Fine!" Runo said as she pouted.

"Ha! You just agreed to marry me!" Dan yelled as he smiled triumphantly.

"Whatever." Said Runo looking away, obviously hiding the blush that tinted her cheeks. How could she have fallen for such a thing?

~~E~~N~~D~~~~O~~F~~~~F~~L~~A~~S~~H~~B~~A~~C~K~~

•°Dan's P.O.V.•°

"My dreams are still here." I said as I placed my hand on my chest, right where my heart was.

"It tears me apart when people say you're gone...Even if you're alive, waking up without knowing if you're alright is just pure torture." Tears fell gently as I gripped the railing.

"My palms feel so cold. I guess I got used to having your hands intertwined with mine. I love you Runo. Please come back." I whispered as I wiped the tears off my face.

I walked back home and the people who happened to be awake were looking at me weirdly. I did nothing but glare at them. They didn't know how much I love Runo. I couldn't erase Runo... Was it bad that I didn't wanna try? I asked myself as I saw the 'witches' looking at me dreamily.

Wait, what are they doing up right now?

•In the Henery Household•

~¤~¤ Runo's P.O.V. ¤~¤~

I stopped twirling my rose as my heart started to hurt. I held it trying keep breathing normal. Dad said that his friend Richard, had retrieved this and a very few things of mine from the accident I survived. How his friend did it, I have no idea.

I put down the rose and grabbed the broken snow globe. It was hard to tell what was in it but I could make out a few things. Like the girl and boy dancing. It looked like it used to be pretty. I put all the things back in the shaggy suitcase 'Uncle Richard' had brought for me and placed it under my bed.

The doctor said that these items would help me get most of my memory back but dad doesn't even know about most of them. No matter how hard I tried I can't seem to remember anything. These people I'm with seem like total strangers…But I could never tell them that, they've been so nice to me and besides even if this was not my family where would I find my true parents when I can't even remeber myself.

Right when I was about to go to sleep I noticed a piece of paper on the floor. I guessed it must have fallen out before I put the case under the bed. I picked it up and tried to read what was written but sadly the only thing that was readable was the name 'Dan'.

"Dan." I whispered as I tried to think of anyone I know with that name. All of a sudden my head started to ache. But that wasn't where I was really in pain. My heart, that.. that was where it really hurt.

"Why does it hurt?" I asked myself before I passed out.

To be continued...

**Yey I updated and I will write a whole lot considering I have school off the 29 & 30 from school. It was short but i liked it plz tell me ur comments and if u have question pm or put it in ur review. So see ya.**

**DarkSummerAngle13**

**P.S expect an update on the 6th of october or earlier. Sorry but school is first and I need good grades. And make sure to cheak out Starbright- 708 "Love at first fight."**


	4. Chapter 4  A New Day A New Hope

Chapter 4~ A New Day A New Hope.

**Hey everybody sorry for the late reply but had to study for tests and had a tons of homework. But oh well so heres the next chapter in Bonded By Love Not Memories I really wanted to update this today because well I don't really know. So plz review and read. Oh and if you notice some mistakes plz forgive me I have'nt gotten a hold of my friend but as soon as I do I will revise it okay.**

¤°Runo's Deam°¤

_I flutterd my eyes open and found myself in a place where everything was bright and colorful. It looked peacful and quite instunly I found myself reconizing this place but I just could'nt name it. _

_I started walking a pathway in which was ahead of me. When I stoped, I looked around and found a giant white Tiger who just looked at me. I found myself smiling at her for some odd reason I felt as if I knew her._

_"Greeting My Lady Runo." I was frozen...Runo? It seemed familier and right, but my mind made me dout._

_"Sorry but my name is Lucia Grace Henry not Runo." I said looking into the sky I gasped as I looked around. One thing was for sure I was'nt on earth I was somewhere else._

_"I see you've lost your memories." I gasped once more. How did she know? More importanly who was she and wait did she just talk!_

_"You can talk! Bu..But how?" I asked her, she ignored me and stared out the stars...I think I am not so sure what they were they looked a lot like planets._

_"That's not important Runo I mean Lucia, soon you'll find out but for now all I can tell you is that my name is Tigera and you...Once knew me..Do you understand." Not really but I nodded my head anyways._

_"You know whenever you felt sad or alone we would come here...We would talk for hours and hours intill you felt better. Usally it would be about you and Da...I mean your proublems." Dad did she mean my Dad? I knew she did not mean my Dad because well I don't really know, but one thing was for sure she did not mean my father._

_"I don't recall but umm may you tell me where are we?" I ask as politly as I could._

_"I know, I just felt the need to tell you. As for the fact of where we are well...You might not remeber but don't worry once you meet him once again he'll tell you." He? Who's he...Now I am getting fustrated why can't I have my damn memories._

_"He who's he?" She ignored my question and looked at me._

_"Ru...Lucia you want your memories back right?" This caught me of gard I mean I have'nt actually thought of that, honestly I don't know I mean everything is okay but if I...but if I remeber everything I don't know if I could handle the truth._

_"I...I'm not sure." I said honestly she smiled._

_"Is that so...Why might that be?" She asked me. _

_"Because I...I'm not sure if I could handle the truth what if...What if that's not my family...What if I was a bad person." I said she grinned and I gave her a puzzeld look._

_"Don't worry about that...I wish I could tell you the truth myself but that's not what I must do, so insted I'll guide you...Now you must wake up I am afried that your err father needs you awake." I gave her again a puzzeld look but suddenly I felt myself light headed._

"Lucy...Lucy wake up sweety." I heard my father speak I could tell he was crying by the way he spoke.

"Dad I'm alright don't worry..." I assured him as I ajusted my eye sight to the room.

"Why did you faint?" He asked me.

"I don't know...But I had the stangest dream." I told him getting up and finding myself in my room.

"James it might be because of the stress she has, you might want to consider what we talked about." I heard Richerd say.

He was in the corner of the room. The shadow's covering his face. He scared be but I did not show it. He always scared me there was...something that did not seem right.

_Well Lucy another thing you need to do. That and recover your memories._

"Yes that might be the case...Please might you leave me and my daughter alone we need to speak of that matter." I heard my Dad say.

"Very well." He replied...darkly? Ugh whatever I'll find out soon enough.

"Lucy, Richerd has told me that he has noticed you are quite stressed so he offered for all of us to go on vaction he suggested a year long one,..to California but in order for me to answer I need your opinon would you like to go?" He asked me.

"Um...-"

°•*Dan's P.O.V*•°

"Dan I think it might be a good idea for you to start brawling again. The tormemts are getting nearer so you might want to consider it. There is this new brawler and I think we might want to put him into place." Drago told me as I walked down the school hallway's

"I'm not sure...I..." I tried to make an excuse truth is I did not want to brawl right now.

"Dan think about it okay I am sure you won't regret it." Drago assured me. Did he know something I did'nt?

"Oh okay but I won't promice you anything." I say as the bell rang and I make my way out of the large school building.

"Hey Danny,...How about we go to the movies tomarrow night?" A blond chick asked me, a little to close.

The chicks name was Samantha Jones she was the head of the witches gang. She always dresses in tight tank tops and way to short skirts. She always wears make up that makes her face look...Ugh. I mean normally the guys at my school fall for her yeah but for me there, is only ONE girl that can hold my heart. And unfortantly she's not here.

"No thanks." I say walking away she seems stunned at first but quickly recovers and starts following me.

"Oh come on Danny please you know you want to." I shake my head, she's hopeless.

"No thanks oh and please don't call me Danny it's Daniel for you." I say getting slightly irritated

"No I can do whatever I want!...But no worries Danny I'll get what I want soon enough...Don't worry about that." I rolled my eyes at her she's soo...so soooooo anoying.

"Hey Dan." I heard a familier voice squeal.

"Hey Julie what's up?" I ask her she smiles brightly.

"Well I want to ask you a favor." She reponded.

"Depends what it is." I told her she sighed but nodded.

"Well you see Billy is entering the Torment and you see I kinda...Kinda said I was better then him...So he challenged me and we...Bet soo since I have'nt braweld...I was wondering if you would...I don't know train me I have'nt brawled in a long time and I think it would do me good. So will you?" She asked me with hope in her eyes.

"I...Fine." I sighed she squeld and started hugging me so tightly she almost choked me.

"Ju...Lie..Julie breath." I maneged to choke out.

"Oh sorry Dan...But I am just soooo happy...I'll win Billy no matter what." She said as posed she stoped and looked at me and we started laughing.

"Soo Dan are you going to take part in the torment?" Julie asked me when our laughter faded.

"I don't know...Truth is I am...Confuse." I told her.

"About?" She asked me once again wow she must really want to be a repoter one day. I mean all she does is ask questions.

"Well I guess I still can't move on without-"

"Without Runo...I know, you know sometimes I don't know why fate takes away our loved one's,...Yet something tells me that Runo is'nt gone...She was like my sister and Alice and I feel like she's somewhere...But she's not gone." She told me as she looked at the sky.

"Yeah...But if she is'nt here then where is she?" I asked she sighed.

"I don't know but you guys love each other...And if your not together you will be in the end...You and Runo were so complicated, and it took you forever to confess but in the end you got well...Together and I bet you will soon enough." I smiled.

"Thanks Julie." I thanked her.

"No worries Danny you and Runo might've been complicated...But you made each other a whole." I smiled yet again.

"And besides...You guys just can't get out of each others faces...I mean if your not fighting your kissing so.." She giggled.

"Hey."

"Oh and Runo is the only one who can keep you in cheak and that's her title that no one can take, that and the title of Queen of your heat." That was true.

"Yeah I guess." I reponded smiling a bit.

"Soo are you gonna take part of the torment?" She asked me once again.

"Yeah." I said simply she squeled.

~°•Runo's P.O.V•°~

"Then it's setteld...Well do as you must, pack everything you need...Okay we will be leaving tomarrow." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah don't worry Dad." I assured him.

"Okay then have a goodnight." With that he left and I fell on my bed smiling.

For some strange reason I held my two roses near my heart. The name that always seems to be in my mind was traveling never leaving my thoughts, '_Who are you Dan?_' I asked myself. I sighed but got up and started looking around my closent looking for the things I will pack. Finally as I chose everything, I felt my heart beating faster. The thought of going to California Bayview was just so exciting.

"Soon." I told myself. Soon I am going to move there and stay for a year. I will most likely attend this school called...Bayview Academy it's supposed to be the best so I guess that's why I am nervouse yet something in my heart kept telling me something. Yet I don't know what it was

"A New Day A New Hope" I read a paper that was on my floor I smiled I guess that's true tomarrow is a new day with new hope...But of what?" I asked myself.

"Well better get to bed...Tomarrow is a fresh start." I told myself.

"Soon sweet Child you'll face great challenges but you'll go through them and will in the end make the right desion." A voice wisperd into my ear but I ignored it.

"Lucy wake up we need to leave." I heard my father say as he shook me gently.

"Okay." I said smiling. I get up and after my father left I headed to the shower to take a bath and after changed. I changed into a white tank top with jean shots and convers my neckless in my neck and blacelets in hand. My hair pulled into two low pigtails.

"Sweety you look beautiful...So are you ready?" He asked me I nodded.

"So Dad where are we going to live?" I asked him.

"Well me and your mother brought a house at Bayview along with Richerd...So we are going to live there...Don't worry I had the maids clean every week." He assured me I nodded.

"Okay when can we leave?" I said excitetly.

"Well in a few hours our plane leaves in a few hours but we will be heading to the airport in a few minutes...I already arranged the papers so you can go to school...The kids already started school a week ago so you will need to catch up." I nodded.

"Alright then let's go" He told me as he got my bags.

"Right."

~°•Dan's P.O.V•°~

I peddeld my way to my house as I noticed a woman enter the house that nobody lived in. Huh somebody must be moving...Wonder who.

"Dan so how do you feel?" I heard Drago ask me.

"Great it's a new day and I have a new hope." I answerd him.

"You should be." I heard him mumble something like that.

"What?" I asked he gasped proubably shocked I heard him.

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

To Be Contiuned...

**So did you guys enjoy it plz tell me...This chapter was way shorter but I extended it and I will most likely revise it soon enough. Anways I put Julie here beacause who does'nt love her oh and Alice will be here as well. There will be AlicexShun and JuliexBilly. So yey but anyways since i did not update in a few weeks I will give ya a preview.**

**Preview...(Julie's P.O.V)**

**"Good morning class...We have two new students please be nice got it." My teacher told us.**

**"Meet Luke and..." I gasped no it can't be. There standing with a mean looking guy was Runo Misaki my dead friend...Is she a gost? I looked at Dan and his eyes widened. He is seeing her right I am NOT crazy RIGHT! **

**Wait is she wearing a dress...Oh she looks so pretty I can't wait...Wait huh what's she doing here.**

**"Runo!" We cried in usion. Runo looked at us her eyes landing on Dan. Okay when I said they will soon meet I never thought it was ACTUALLY going to happen.**

**So hope you look fowerd to the next chappie. **

**See ya DarkSummerAngle13**


	5. Chapter 5 and 6 A present for my readers

**Chapter 5~ Reunited Or Separated?**

~•°Runo's P.O.V.°•~

"Dad is Richard and Luke coming with us?" I asked my father who currently was sitting on a bench located inside the airport reading his newspaper, I secretly hoped he said no I mean you may ask, "Why he's your boyfriend you _should _be prying he is," but I just can't begin to explain why I feel like this.

I mean I just don't...Love him I don't even like him. Now this might lead you to the question of "Why am I still with him if I don't have feelings for him?" Well this is the simplest answer I can give you which is...Wait what is the reason I am still dating him?...Oh now I remember, the reason is that everybody keeps telling me that Luke and I were the perfect couple, that he loves me and I always loved him as well, at the beginning I must confess and say that I _thought _that my feelings would return in a matter of days but I thought wrong. Yep those feeling never came not even once so now I am stuck with him and I don't want to break up with because I am afraid that I will hurt him. Yes, I mean somehow I feel as if I myself have been hurt on many occasions and I don't want anybody to feel like I did. So that's why I am still dating him yep that's the reason. Amazing isn't it?

"Yes sweetie and now that you bring that subject up I must warn you that I won't tolerate funny 'business' got it, I know you lov-" I cut him off shaking my hands and face, blushing out of embarrassment

"No...No dad I won't ever do any of that. No need to worry." I reassured him, he smiled gently and nodded, he then continued his earlier business of reading the newspaper.

_"Passengers on flight 654 please..." _ I heard the announcer inform us. I tapped my dad's shoulder and told him our flight was here I was super excited but then_ he_ came.

"Hey there princess...Missed me?" Luke asked as he tried to kiss me I swiftly moved my head and he kissed my cheek instead of my month...thank god.

"Hey Luke, Richard." I greeted politely not answering Luke's question.

"Hey there Lucy." Richard greeted politely. I shivered in a bad way he always made me...fear him.

"Anyway our flight is going, so we better be going as well." My dad told us I nodded as did they and so we headed to the first class seats. Weird thing is we were the only ones there.

"Um there is no one here." I blurted out. They looked at me and chuckled I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Yes sweetie. Not many can afford first class seats" My dad replied I nodded I was sooo embarrass. I cursed under my breath and then I took my own seat.

"Mind if I join you." I heard Luke ask I nodded not really paying attention to him. My mind was looking at the window. Looking at the clouds.

Suddenly I heard screaming, I looked around searching for the source of those screams. I looked everywhere but found nothing. I shook my head twice trying to make those screams go away. But they just continued louder and louder. I closed my eyes shut hoping this screaming would go away. And suddenly I am pulled into a dream, a horrible nightmare.

**'Need to get out...Need to escape.' I thought to myself as I****woke up, my head was bleeding and there was ash and smoke all over me. My sight was blurry and my head hurt like hell. I made myself limp out of the plane I was in. I limped to an abounded street where I rested. I was breathing hard then moments later I heard an explosion. Something hit my head and I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open.**

**"Dan...Help Me...Dan." I said my eyes slowly closing. Before I blacked out I saw a car pull up. A man in a black suite came to me. At first I thought it was a person here to help me but as soon as he was close to me I felt myself getting scared. There was something about him that made me want to stay away from him.**

**I then felt myself being carried and put inside of something. I wanted to talk to protest but I did not find the energy to do so for I soon blacked out complete. My mind repeating the same words as before.**

**"Dan...Help me."**

"Dan." I said waking up from my dream in cold sweat. I see Luke holding me close to him and all I can think of is_. Eww_. I gently put his hand out of me and I make my way to an empty seat. My Dad and Richard are also asleep.

It's dark out. I notice as I look at the window. The stars are somewhat visible but not entirely. I sit in my seat thinking of my dream_. 'What can it mean' I think to myself. Was that a...Memory am...Am I recovering my memories?_

_'Lucia stop your family is with James...He is your father after all.'_ I think to myself looking over at my father I smile a little. He's a sad man who doesn't have anyone besides me_. 'What if he's not?_' I suddenly ask myself_. No Lucia he's your father and even if he's not he doesn't deserve being alone._ I smile he's a great man and instill I recover my memories and make sure he's not my Dad I will stay with him. After all he's been there since the moment I woke up. He reassured me that I was going to get my memory back. I remember one time we were looking through an old photo album that I found in the attic and we ended up talking.

He told me of how he enjoys doing his job. How he's saved many people. And how much he misses my mom. My mom went to heaven once I was born and since then my father never laid eyes on another. This made me realize that he truly did love my mother. I know this because if you love someone so much you won't be able to forget about them. It's kinda how I feel towards Luke. I mean I feel as if I know someone that's not Luke is waiting for me and I feel as if we love each other a lot, but I just can't remember exactly who. Crazy huh? I know but that's how my heart feels.

"Lucia my sweet baby daughter." I smile as my dad mumbles' my name. He's truly a great father.

I look out the window and I see a stars shining brightly, suddenly I see a shooting star bright and a big one too. It's beautiful.

"I wish I could find out who I truly am." I wish upon the star closing my eyes and crossing my fingers**.**

**"Dan look a shooting star!" I tell Dan pointing up towards the sky.**

**"Make a wish." He says, his eyes closed. I look at my surroundings and smile we are out, my friends and Dan and I camping out in the woods don't ask it was Marucho's idea.**

**"Okay but you do it to." He smiled at me and makes a wish too.**

**I close my eyes and cross my fingers wishing. Wishing for Dan and me to always be together.**

**"What did you wish for?" I ask Dan, he smiles and puts his finger in his lips, I pouted. How dare he not tell me. I am his girlfriend after all. He should trust me.**

**He smirks and pulls me close in a hug. I always love when he hugs me I always feel so protected so needed, I wish me and Dan could stay like this forever. I blush at my thoughts and then he laughs.**

**"What?" I ask with a puzzled look.**

**"Nothing." He replies simply still laughing a little.**

**"WHAT" I snap getting irrated fast.**

**"You're beautiful." He says gently pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.**

**"Oh." He laughs again and I feel my cheeks turn red.**

**"Stop that." I order blushing...Did I mention I am blushing...A LOT!**

**"Only if you catch me." He challenged me as he started to run down the hill, I instantly run after him. I always love a good challenge.**

**On his way he trips and ends up rolling down the hill soon I follow and we end up on top of each other. Dan on top of me I feel the heat rise up my face.**

**"Umm."**

**"Sorry." He apologizes red as well.**

**"I-It's alright." I splutter he gets off me and soon we are back on top of the hill. Holding hands.**

**"You know where ever I might be we are always under the same moon." He says I only nod.**

**"Yeah." I say a bit sadly. He instantly notices this and touches my chin pulling it up. Soon he pulls my lips to his. And I find myself exploding with fireworks. Butterfly's instantly make their ways to my tummy. When he pulls away I smile softly and so does he. **

**"Everything is perfect." He says I giggle a little and so does he. This truly is perfect.**

I open my eyes and breathe again and again. I look at everything around me. I am still in the same spot as I was before.

"Who are you Dan?" I ask myself. Torching my lips as I remembered the kiss I shared with the boy of my dreams. Dan. It truly was...Magical.

"I want answers...Who are you?" I ask myself touching my necklace and biting my lip slightly.

~•Dan's P.O.V.•~

I look at the stars and see a shooting star I smile Runo used to love those. I remember one day the gang went camping and it turned out to be one of my favorite days. I sigh closing my eyes and I decide to make a wish.

"I wish I could see you again, Runo" I wished upon the star I then notice an airplane in the distant its lights flashing in different colors. I found myself looking at it. It felt as if you were there...Runo.

"Dan time to sleep tomorrow you have school." My mom remindes' me I sigh but nod. Soon I find myself asleep dreaming of my girlfriend. The love of my life.

"Dan wake up, it's time for school." I hear my mom say, shaking me gently.

"Okay." I mumbled. After a few minutes I look at my clock 6:00am, ugh why does my mom do this to me.

I sigh, stretch and put on my sweats I need to run. I run and then notice a car pulling in the abounded house. I shrug and continue on but something makes me turn around and I spot some light blue...Something?

"Whatever." I sigh and head to run some more.

¤*Runo's P.O.V.¤*

I look around the place that I now call 'home'. Luke his father, my father and me are in a car the black windows are blocking any color. I sigh; my dad said how Luke and I were going to the same school. Great just great.

When we park the first thing I notice is a guy...Coming out of a house and he starts running and the odd thing is I think I know him. Weird right?

_Lucia you don't even remember your own boyfriend not even your dad! Lucia your own frekin Dad and you're expecting to remeber a Stanger!_ I thought to myself. I shake my head and started to make my way to my new home. I entered and my eyes widened.

"Wo-..Wow." I mumbled to myself. The house was...amazing.

The walls were painted in a light blue and and light green the ceiling was white of course with a chandelier. The wooden floor was shiny and beautiful. The white couches were comfy, big, and luxuries filled with small green and blue pillows. The kitchen was made out of marble and it was an earthy type of theme, mostly made from wood, brown and green colors. The halls were filled with black and white photos. I was amazed but amazed was not the word to describe how I felt when I saw my bedroom. My bedroom was big with violet and pink themes. _Note to self-remember to change the themes._ My bed was so big that I think you could make at least four people fit if not more. My room was covered with books and my closet full of clothes.

"Wow." I breathed in.

"Like it?" My father asked me I only nodded he chuckled lightly.

"Good...But go take a shower you and Luke will be going to school so hurry...I'll make breakfast." I only nodded.

I looked at the balcony and spotted a woman in yoga clothes stretching and looking for the newspaper she looked familiar and I had the name at the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't get it out. Then she saw me...Her eyes widened and her face went pale as if she just spotted a ghost. She blinked and then a silver harried girl appeared she too looked familiar. The middle aged woman pointed at me muttering under her breath, but before the silver harried girl could turn around I backed away. Shaking my head I made my way to the bathroom in my bedroom. When I finally got out of my shower I looked for the clothes I'd wear today. People always say that your clothes define you and I am pretty sure that's a lie.

"Yep a lie." I mutter to myself as I stand and gaze into my closet. I mean all I see are skirts, tank tops, shorts, heels, sandals and only one...ONE pair of sneakers. I mean sure I might not remember everything...Well I don't remember anything but still I do not dress LIKE THIS.

I bit my lip as I search for something decent to wear. To short,...To tight,...To small...Eww...Too..Slutty...Aha perfect. I smile to myself as I spot a dress. Its black with a neon blue ribbon tied on my waist. I smile it's not too short and not too slutty but it's perfect. Now next order of business hair.

"This will have to do." I mumbled as I curled my hair. I smiled as I looked into my reflection. I did not look slutty. The shoes where harder to find since my 'closet' was filled with heels! Honestly I don't know what was in my head when I brought this. Finally after minutes of searching I found a decent pair of sandals.

This will have to do, I thought to myself. As I came down the stairs I spotted Luke with a pair of fresh clothes, he smiled at me and this made me feel uneasy. Sure he looked...Umm what's the word that air heads use now a days. Ah yes...'hot'. Hot to other girls but not to me, I go for chocolate...reddish. Eyed boys? Yes with brown hair too.

"Have a nice day you two, Behave." I nodded while I took Luke's hand. I felt again that sinking feeling as if I shouldn't hold Luke's hand but instead another. I shook of that feeling he is my boyfriend...Right?

~•+ Julie's P.O.V+•~

"Mrs. Kuso...I know that you might have seen her but it's not possible...Not really otherwise why would she not tell us or contact us." I tried to reason with Dan's mom.

She claims she saw Runo. I mean the Runo Misaki. Truthfully I wanted it to be true but when Mrs. Kuso told me to turn around, I did but I found nothing. And even if she was here, why would she hide from us, from Dan? These things did not make sense and, truthfully I want to find out. Make that an I will...One way or another.

"Julie I know it does not make sense, but I did...I saw Runo please believe me." Mrs. Kuso pleaded I let out a sigh and nodded.

"Okay Mrs. Kuso I have to go to school but I will come back after and we will talk about this...Err issue but, instill then don't tell Dan I don't want to get his hopes up to soon...He's already suffered through enough...Can you do that?" I asked her she nodded. I smiled and waved off.

Can Runo really be alive? But if she is where has she been? I asked myself. Something smelled fishy and I am damn sure it's not the fish market. Aww Runo would be sooo proud if she heard me say that aloud. I laughed inside. I miss my best friend sooo much. True we started out roughly in the beginning but after we put those issues aside we became great friends we would always have each' others back. When the brawlers found out that her plane crashed we were devastated, Dan the most. I stayed in my room and cried a whole week. But I knew I had to put on my brave face so I dealed with it. Dan on the other hand was another case. He never came out of his room that is until now.

I really do wish Runo is back. I really do need my friend back. I miss her so much. I shake my head as I see my friends coming over. Catharine we call her Kat and Katie they are twin sisters and they do everything together. Kat is the oldest she has short light brown hair with hazel eyes. Katie is the youngest but tallest. She has dark long brown hair. With hazel eyes. We met when we tried out for cheerleading. We instantly became friends. Both were giggling which meant that they had news.

"Julie guess what!" They asked me at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"We have new students in our class...We saw them there is a boy and a girl...They came from New York...The guy is like totally hot...He has this bad boy image that's soooooo...HOT." They said giggling.

I laughed at them; sometimes they are such air heads. They looked at me and I laughed more. Once we arrived at the class room I noticed Dan seated on his seat taping his desk with a pencil. Wow Dan's early usually he's late for class.

"Good Morning class please take your seats." Mrs. Joseph instructed us.

Mrs. Joseph was really nice she was lean with curly brown hair and green eyes. She was the youngest teacher and the nicest. Yet even though she was nice she still gets mad once in a while. And let me tell you that her mad side is something you don't want to see.

"Good morning." We greeted the teacher as usual.

"Anyway we have some news today. We have two transfer students from New York and I expect you guys to be nice." She told us firmly.

The class nodded. Soon Mrs. Joseph called the new kids out and to say I was surprise was an understatement.

"Meet Luke and..." I gasped. No it can't be. Mrs. Kuso was right. There standing with a mean looking guy was Runo Misaki my dead friend! Is she a ghost! I looked at Dan he was pale.

He is seeing her right! I am NOT GOING CRAZY...RIGHT! Wait is..is she wearing a dress! Oh she looks sooo pretty I can't wait to make fun of her- Wa...Wait, huh? What's she doing here? With that guy?

"Runo!" We cried, that is me and Dan. Runo looked at us finally keeping her eyes on Dan. Okay when I said they will soon meet I never thought they were ACTUALLY going to meet. Oh I must be a good future teller.

"Mr. Dan...Ms. Julie please go back to your seats." Mrs. Joseph told us clearly mad. We nodded Dan looking at Runo and only her.

"Anyway meet Luke and Lucia they are new and from New York so be nice." Wait Lucia! What! Her name is Runo Misaki...R-U-N-O Runo.

"Um Mrs. Joseph don't you mean...Runo?" I asked, the teacher looked at Runo. Runo shook her head.

"No my name is Lucia Grace Henry." She spoke looking at me.

"Now that's that settled please sit in front." Mrs. Joseph instructed Runo and umm Luke? To sit in front. Ugh I choose a bad time to sit in the back. I looked at Dan he had a blank expression on his face.

For the next hour or so we spent reading our books I would often sneek a peek at Runo just to see is she wasn't a ghost and she wasn't. Dan did the same except one time he was leaning a bit too much that he fell. I looked at Runo who looked worried but once she saw Dan was okay she smiled softly he smiled back. They started at each other for several minutes it was truly a site to see. Talk about true love...You could clearly see sparks fly...Ugh I miss my Billy. Then the bell rung and Dan quickly got his books. He raced after Runo who was about to leave.

"Runo!" She turned with a puzzled look on her face. What's wrong with her?

"Runo your back...I missed you so much." Dan said hugging her softly I saw that she was about to hug him back but that guy Luke came.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend." He spoke Cleary angry. Dan looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Mr. Dan...Ms. Julie come here." I heard Mrs. Joseph tell us.

"Bu-" I touched Dan's hand he let out a sigh and from the corner of my eye I noticed Runo with a sad expression.

"Come on Lucy we have to go." Luke told Runo taking her hand she looked uneasy.

"Bu-" She tried to reason.

"You don't know this people." He told her she sighed.

"I...I-I guess." She said unsure. Wait she's wrong of course she knows us were her best friends! Well me, Dan's HER BOYFRIEND. Wait back up did she just give up on an argument! Okay its official something IS TOTALLY wrong with her.

"Wait what's wrong don't you remember us...I'm D-" Mrs. Joseph interrupted Dan.

"Class room now!" I sighed but dragged Dan with me. I looked back and saw Runo looking back as well. She had a weird expression. She looked back and whispered Julie? Dan? Is...Is that you? I wanted to nod but she turned and continued walking shaking her head and mumbling something. I looked at Dan he looked so sad. They were reunited yet...Separated. This can't be. What's wrong with Runo! What's wrong with my best friend!

To be continued..

Chapter 6- Two at once.

-Unknowns P.O.V-

"Mr. Peterson your plane arrived." I heard my secretary inform me as she came inside my office. I smiled politely as she left to assist to something else.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I loosed my tie. Today was the day I went back to California were my family is. I didn't want to return, California brings to much memories….Of _her_. I still remember when she used to shriek when she saw bugs, or how she would crinkle her nose when she use to see an outfits that is "Sooo last season"

I laugh a little as I remember when Luke and I threw a water balloon at her when we were ten. _Shoot_. Why did I have to say the name Luke? Luke makes me think of them as….A couple. I should've been happy for them, happy that my two best friends got together but I'm not. Why? Because I love Lucia as well.

I remember her neon colored hair, pale pink lips and stunning green eyes. Yet the most stunning thing would be her smile and laugh. _Nathan stop she's with Luke now, your ex-best friend. She's happy and you should be too. Even if you didn't get the chance to tell her you loved her ._

"Mr. Peterson are you alright? Your flight is waiting for you." I nodded as I got my brief case and made my way.

"Are you excited sir? I hear Ms. Henry and Mr. Jefferson are there too, your mother made sure I informed you that she made arrangements so you could spend the weekend with you best friends." She informed me my face went pale.

_Great. _

-Runo's P.O.V-

"Luke stop, I can walk by myself!" I snapped angrily as he pulled me away from the school building.

"Fine but I want to know why the hell where you going to hug that guy! Did you forget that I'm your boyfriend!" He yelled all mad.

"Look he was just going to hug me, there's nothing wrong with that" _Shoot wrong thing to say._

"Because I'm your boyfriend that's why!"

Okay this has gone far enough. I can't do this anymore, I don't love him and I don't want to be addressed as _his _girlfriend.

"Look Luke I'm sorry but this can't go on. I don't….I don't love you nor will I ever and I can't keep pretending that I have feelings for you when I don't. You're…..handsome okay, find yourself a girlfriend that will love you to okay." I was going to leave if not by someone pulling me.

Luke! Ugh I'm tired of him, one thing is treating me like his property wait there's no other thing. I. AM. NOT. HIS. PROPERTY!

"Ow!" Ha that will teach him not to mess with me.

"No one treats me like I'm there's, got it? Oh and next time you try to pull a stunt like that it's going to be more than a hit…Well you know where." I smirked as I left for my house.

Screw school, I need to unpack maybe I'll show up tomorrow. I will show up tomorrow I need to keep my grades up. _Wait was I even good at school?_

…_._

"Dad I'm back. Sorry I couldn't stay at school but I will tomorrow. I'm going to unpack okay?" I said as I made my way up the stairs.

"Hold up Lucy, Remember Nathan, his arriving today at the airport and I would like for you to occupy me in the airport. He is your best friend come on maybe you'll remember him"

"Why not?" I said as I smiled while nodding.

..

** "Runo don't you remember us I'm D-"**

Could it be? Can it be true that I know those people? They seemed familiar but can it be true. Now that I think about it the boy looked just look like the guy I've been dreaming about. He was tall and had brown hair with stunning red eyes.

'_Ru-Ugh they have confused me. No you are Lucy….Lucy Grace Henry. Besides there can be tons of boys who look like the boy in my dreams. Sure they look like twins but that can't mean anything right?_

_** Omg Look at that clothes they are soooooo cute!**_

_ Wait huh? That was not me! That couldn't be me I NEVER care about clothes. Maybe I am Lucy after all…..I need to think._

"Sweetie were here."

-Dan's P.O.V-

That was her. That was her. THAT WAS HER! My Runo, she's here! But what's wrong with her, why was she with that guy. Why does that guy say he is _her_ boyfriend when I am. Maybe she hit her head and she doesn't remember me? Nah Dan that's your imagination, maybe she's just playing with me so she could test me.

"Dan, Dan that was her….Our Runo. Omg she's here! And she's wearing a dress! Did you see her, she looked soooooo pretty. Dan, Dan can we please see her, like now."

"Are you kidden'. Sure we are!" I smiled brightly as I started to run.

-Stanger's P.O.V-

"_The girl, do you think she can handle being two persons at a time. Sure she's the light warrior but that could be too much don't you think?"_

"_Yes but she can handle it."_

"_If you're sure." She giggled and continued_

"_This will be fun. Ahh wonder what's it like to love two at once"_

"_Yeah okay"_

To be continued…..

**Sorry guys for not updating in moths but had a lot of stuff going on and fanfiction didn't let me update but no need to fear I'm back and better then ever. This story will get interesting so stay tuned next chapter will have some more secrets reveled. See ya**

**Joce**

**p.s Review, review Thanks.**


End file.
